The Champion of Time and Space
by TheRaviner
Summary: Hawke stays behind to hold of the demons, as he prepares to fight to his last, when Ciri appears. How will this change the story as we know it? Read and see.
1. chapter 1

"Well there they go." Hawke sighed as he watched the Inquisitor and his friend Varric run out or in Varrics case be dragged through the portal leading back to Thedas.

"Hmm I do hope they can kill Corypheaus and correct my mistake of freeing him."

He glanced behind him to see what was happening, he noticed the giant demon was getting back on its feet sighing again he prepared to fire his strongest spell at it before going down in a blaze of glory. All of a sudden he was blinded by a flash of bright white light, blinking away the white dots that impaired his vision. When he looked towards the source of the light he saw a gorgeous young woman with piercing green eyes, white hair and a scar on her face that only seemed to enhance her beauty, fighting against six large armoured beings.

Hawke stared dumbly for a minute before muttering, "What the hell is going on now? And where'd they come from?"

He glanced behind himself again and noticed that while the giant demon had moved away a good 30 demons made up of Desire, Pride and Sloth demons were getting closer. Looking back to the young woman he noticed that one of the beings had gotten behind her and was about to stab her in the back.

"Not on my watch." Hawke snarled while hurling a bolt of chain lighting at the being taking it out of the fight and injuring its companions in one go. The young woman spun around in surprise noticing him for the first time. Hawke nodded at her and was about to call out to her when he noticed that the other beings were back up and that the demons had reached them. He quickly used a blast of pure gravity based magic to clear the area around him before summoning down balls of fire. As he fought he kept a close eye on the young woman who seemed to flow around her enemies like a leaf on the wind, striking them in the joints of the armour.

Hawke noticing that she had dispatched the last of the armoured creatures used a small amount of gravity to pull her towards him before calling upon three quarters of his remaining magic and casting a devastating spell that combined lightning and ice together freezing the landscape and demons solid while also hitting them with enough lighting to wipe out an army. He collapsed to ground breathing heavily, as he lay on the ground he looked at the young woman and said,

"Hi names Garret Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall and sacrifice to close the whole in the fade, nice too meet you."

The young woman stared at him for a bit before grinning,

"Nice too meet you as well Garret my name's Ciri."

 **Hey guys I'm back after two or so years I'm back just so everyone is aware my other story is discontinued as I have no muse for it anymore. Anyway moving on this was the first chapter to The Champion of Time and Space as you may have guessed this is a Dragon Age Witcher 3 crossover. Letting you all know that Hawke will be a touch op with me taking creative liberties and giving him spells that don't actually exist in dragon age or witcher. Now for descriptions Hawke is the standard Hawke in the Mage champion of Kirkwall armour with the staff of Parthanon as his main weapon, Ciri is in her Alternate outfit if you don't know what that looks like google it. Next time ciri and Hawke leave the fade and run into a mysterious elf.**


	2. Chapter Two

"Hi Garret my name is Ciri, it's nice to meet you too."

Ciri stared at the man who was leaning against a large outcropping of stone. She noticed he had short black messy hair, a full beard and piercing blue eyes. His armour was made of some sort of hide, possibly dragon, with fur covering his shoulders, metal plates covering his chest and left arm while his right arm was bereft of armour except for a leather glove.

"*cough* having a good old stare are you miss Ciri, I don't mind so long as I can stare at you as well." The man said with a roguish grin. Ciri started before registering what he said. She quickly shot back, " Go ahead I don't mind though from the size of your staff and muscles I can't help but wonder if you're trying to compensate for something."

Hawke tried to stammer something out but sat there gaping at her before bursting into laughter. Ciri watched for a short time before starting to laugh as well.

After they managed to sober up a bit Hawke patted to ground beside himself telling her to take a seat. They sat there in silence for a few minutes staring out at the strange and nightmarish landscape of the fade. Hawke turned to Ciri and asked in a curious tone, "So what's a pretty young thing like you doing in the fade? And if you don't mind my asking who and what were the beings attacking you?"

Ciri was silent for a few seconds before replying, " I don't mind you asking those beings as you put it were rides of the Wild Hunt, a group of Aen Elle elves who want to use my power to invade other worlds as theirs is dying, as for why I'm here well to be completely honest I have no idea where here is, though I must say this is the strangest world I've ever seen."

Hawke stared at the young ashen haired beauty for a few seconds before whistling softly.

"Well I can honestly say I've never heard of any elves called Aen Elle and for you not to know about the fade, that certainly gives weight to you being from another world."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hawke asked, " So how did you end up here?"

Ciri hesitated and then slowly explained that she was born with the power to travel between worlds.

Hawke seemed to be in deep thought before exclaiming, "Holy Maker I just realised I have some manuscripts that talk about your power"

"What?"

"I found them in some ancient and I do mean ancient elven ruins, I think they're in my pack actually"

Ciri could only stare as Hawke began digging through his pack while muttering to himself.

"Ah hah here we are" he exclaimed with joy, before handing them over to Ciri.

Ciri stared at them before carefully opening one, the information she read gave her a slight idea on how to control her powers better. Gently rolling and storing the manuscripts she thanked Hawke before asking, "Where on earth did you find these?"

Hawke grinned at her again,

"I have always had a thirst for adventure and gathering knowledge. One day I was sitting in a pub having a couple drinks when I heard a rumour about some recently discovered ruins, naturally I had to investigate, by the time I reached the ruins they'd already been plundered of gold and artifacts. I was a touch disappointed by that but as I was searching I activated some sort of lever which revealed a massive perfectly preserved library. It was overflowing with manuscripts and tomes of long forgotten magic and history. I stayed there for months studying everything I could, I managed to learn how to teleport, shapeshift, to control the elements of gravity and shadows and how to imbue my muscles with my magic, making me stronger and faster than humanly possible."

"That's amazing." Ciri exclaimed "Some people I know back home would love to learn how to do some of this things. What forms can you take?" She asked with obvious excitement.

"I can take the form of a wolf, bear, Giant Spider and a Hawk." Hawke answered smugly.

"Easy big boy, don't go getting a big head." Ciri cheekily quipped with a small grin. She looked around before sighing and saying "well we better get moving before more rides show up. Any idea how to leave?"

"Well the portal back to Thedas is closed and the only other ways involve blood magic and using living sacrifices or tonnes of lyrium and at least three more mages." Hawke answered dejectedly,

"Well we can leave my way but if we do the chances of you coming back here is minuscule." Ciri explained.

"Hmm why not." Hawke mused before grinning at her and adding "I did say I love adventure and by going with you I get that and the company of a beautiful young lady."

Ciri laughed while shaking her head.

"Well come on then get up" she said while standing up and patting herself down.

"As you command my lady." Hawke cheekily responded while getting up.

"Keep that up and I'll leave you here." Ciri mock threatened.

"Okay okay, so how do we do this?" Hawke chuckled.

"Take my hand" Ciri said while holding out her hand to him. Hawke reached out taking Ciri's hand in his own. Just as his hand closed around hers the world vanished from view with a flash of bright white light. The next thing he knew he was staring out over a snow capped mountain range.

"Ah finally here Zirrael, oh and you brought a friend."

Hawke let go of Ciri's hand, spun around and charged a fire spell upon hearing a new voice. Upon seeing the being that spoke he stopped cold for standing in front of him was a regal yet powerful elf. The elf and Hawke stared at each other for a few seconds before the elf turned around and began walking away. He glanced back at them and stated, "Follow me, we have much to discuss."

 **And that's chapter two hope you all enjoyed it. If not send a review so I can learn to write better. So RR and catch you next time, when we meet Geralt and Keira.**


	3. Chapter Three

'Hmmmm from the fading magical presence I would say that blasted elf has been here recently. Oh what's this hmmm a sorceress and a... I have no clue entered not long ago.' Mused Hawke as he stared at some elven ruins. 'Well no point standing around here lets see what that elf has been up to since we got seperated.'

Hawke strolled into the ruins casting a firelight spell so he could see in the inky black shadows. After descending into the ancient ruins for barely a minute he entered a massive chamber filled with with crumbled walkways and arche, pools of water and stalactites and stalagmites. Hawke looked around in awe marvelling in the beauty that was once a beautiful example of elven architecture. He noticed the bridge that led onwards had collapsed decades possibly centuries ago. He started chuckling to himself and muttered "no way am I trying to navigate through these ruins." He gathered his magic before sending it down towards the remnants of the bridge, pulling the pieces up and setting them back in place while fixing the cracks and reinforcing the supports.

"And that's the way it's done folks." Hawke said aloud, before crossing the bridge. "Oh look the roof collapsed hmmm it'd be a shame to let that stop me." He muttered before blasting a hole open with a wave of magic. As he moved through the newly created hole he sensed some presences that immediately pissed him off. " _Caranthir!"_ Hawke spat in hatred. He grabbed his staff off his back and began running when he was struck by a wave of magic followed by a cold wind that chilled him to the bone. Summoning a shield around himself he set off faster than before hoping to catch Caranthir before he teleports away again. He ran into room frozen in ice and saw the sorceress he sensed earlier trying to close the portals Caranthir had summoned while a tall white haired man ,with two swords one drawn and one on his back, defending her from the hounds of the wild hunt. Hawke summoned up a wall of fire before sending it crashing down around the duo giving them a jolt before yelling out "quickly seal the rifts, if you have dimeritium bombs use those as well they can also close them."

The sorceress and the white haired man stared at him for a second before recovering, the white haired man quickly reached behind him grabbing one of his dimeritium bombs before throwing it into one of the portals. The effects were noticed immediately as the portal destabilised before shutting down. Hawke grinned in feral joy before creating a gravitational pull to get the remaining hounds in one area before crushing them into a bloody smear on the floor. The sorceress quickly closing the second portal before anything else could come through it, she turned to deal with the last one only to notice that Hawke had beaten her too it.

"Ah that's better I hate the cold and those bloody hounds" Hawke remarked.

"Not to seem rude but who are you?" The sorceress asked.

"And what are you doing here?" Demanded the white haired man who still had his sword drawn just in case.

"Hm where I come from it's considered polite to introduce yourself first." Hawke said with a slight frown on his face. "But my name is Garret Hawke you can call me Hawke. As for what I'm doing here, why should I tell you?"

"Geralt be nice" the sorceress admonished the white haired man, now identified as Geralt, "My name is Kiera Metz, Sorceress of the lodge."

"Geralt of Rivia, Witcher."

"Pleasure to meet you both now please move there's a rat here that needs destroying." Hawke demanded in a dark tone.

"If you mean the elf Mage here then we can't let you do that." Kiera stated. Hawke stared at her for a few seconds before snorting and shaking his head before walking past them.

"Well are you coming? after all you're here for a reason may as well work together and I want to see if the stories I've heard about the legendary Geralt of Rivia hold any truth or if she was simply talking you up."

Geralt and Kiera glanced at each other before Geralt called out, "Whose 'she'."

"Why Ciri of course" Hawke calmly stated.

Upon hearing Ciri's name Geralt took a hard look at the man but before he could ask another question, Hawke melted the ice trapping them in with a short but intense burst of fire, turning around Hawke said plainly. "Look I'll play twenty questions after we find and gut these bastards, now are you coming or not?."

"Oh we're coming, then you're going to tell me how you know Ciri." Geralt answered not even giving Kiera a chance to argue against him.

"Good then lets go." With that Hawke turned back around and proceeded to quickly make his way deeper into the ruins.

After around 5 minutes of jogging through the ruins they came upon an open chamber that was covered in ice. The walls lined with Golems that had been frozen solid.

"Well they're not here to simply talk to the elf." Remarked Kiera. Both Geralt and Hawke snorted in fry amusement before Geralt sarcastically asked "What did you think they came here for a cup of tea?"

Kiera blushed in slight embarrassment before walking off in a huff.

Hawke just chuckled before running to catch up with her. Not long after they left the frozen golems behind they came across another room, where they noticed a single member of the wild hunt remained the others having left already.

"You are persistent Dh'oine but this is as far as you go." The warrior said.

"You can tell us why you're here or we can force you to." Stated Hawke in a cold dark tone, one he reserves for those who threaten his loved ones.

"What he said." Geralt says in agreement with Hawke

"I think not." The warrior then grabbed his great axe before charging them. Hawke spun to the right while swiping the warriors ribs with the bladed end of his staff, Geralt spun left doing the same with his steel sword, while Kiera moved back before blasting the warrior with a blot of lightning.

The battle raged all over the room with the Geralt and Hawke fighting in unison to whittle down his defences while Kiera sealed the rifts the warrior opened to prevent them from being overrun by the hounds of the wild hunt.

"Geralt keep him distracted for a couple of minutes." Hawke called out before stabbing his staff into the ground and summoning his magic to his hands in preparation for one of his strongest and flashiest spells. Geralt glanced over and saw that Hawke's arms were shrouded in shadow before out of nowhere two massive hands grabbed the warrior completely trapping him.

"Now you're going to tell us why you're here or we're going to rip you in half. Hawke threatens him in a dark voice.

"You're too late Dh'oine, we got what we needed from here soon she will be ours. Tell me how does it feel to know you will fail to keep her from us? To prevent us from coming into this world and making it ours?"

The next thing Geralt see's is a torrential downpour of blood as the warrior of the hunt was ripped in half by an obviously pissed off mage.

"I refuse to let you lot touch her." Hawke muttered.

"Come find me when you're finished here Geralt of Rivia I'll be at the inn on the Crossroads." Hawke said while turning around and walking away.

"Well that was interesting" Kiera stated watching the mysterious Mage walk away.

"Are you going to meet with him?" She asks Geralt.

"I have to he obviously knows Ciri maybe he can help me find her." Geralt answers before wondering just how he knows Ciri and where he came from.

"Well let's take a look around, maybe the hunt missed something." Kiera says in a semi cheerful voice.

"I doubt it but you never know." Geralt says in a dry tone before turning back to the lab and moving towards it to search for clues into the identity of the elf and on where Ciri is.

 **Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update my muse ran away when it came to this chapter. I must say I'm surprised I have gotten so many favourites and follows on this story hopefully that means it's good. Anyway next time Hawke and Geralt meet up at the inn discuss Ciri and move onto helping the baron. Hope you guys enjoy don't forget to review I can't improve without input from my readers.**


End file.
